Avatar
by Stelin
Summary: Shinra downloads a app on Shizuo's phone called, "AVATAR". Shizuo decides to check it out, not knowing that he'll meet the love of his life. REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Shizuo."  
"Hm?" Shizuo looked up from the television. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, legs crossed, still dressed in his blue highschool uniform. "Oh hi, Shinra."  
Shinra sat on the sofa. "Guess what?"  
"What?" Shizuo asked in a bored tone.  
"Well! There's this new app I got on my phone and it's totally cool! ... ... ... .. ... ...!" Shizuo zoned out, staring back at the old television set.  
"Hey!" silence... "Hey, Shizuo! Are you even listening to me? Shizuuuuuooooo!"  
Shizuo sighed and gave Shinra his full attention.  
"Okay! So, as I was saying..there's this really cool app on my phone. It's called, 'Avatar'." He waited for Shizuo's reaction. When the teen just stared at him, he continued. "Aaaaanywayyy, you can make a character that represents yourself. You can chat with other people of your interests. It's totally free too!" Shinra held out his hands.  
Shizuo knew what he wanted. So he took out his phone and handed it over to Shinra.  
Shinra grinned and snatched it up. After a couple minutes of the sounds of buttons clicking, Shinra snapped Shizuo's phone closed and held it out to give back to him.  
He put the phone in his pocket and waved the other teen off. Shinra pouted but left anyways. "Bye, Shizuo!"  
Shizuo grunted. When he heard the door to his house shut, he quickly slid out his phone and flipped it open. The blonde haired teenager scanned the screen until he found AVATAR and clicked on it.  
A blue screen popped up. "Hello, newcomer, welcome to Avatar. Please Enter A Name, preferably not your real please." Shizuo stared at the screen before entering Tsugaru in the name box.  
"Thank you! Now for your next step, please select one of the following two."  
He clicked the down arrow and pressed MALE.  
"Okay. Now that that's done, how about you scan these users to find someone you are interested in chatting with!"  
"Hmm okay...no...no...ahh whatever." Out of frustration, Shizuo clicked a random name.  
And that name was Psyche.  
A bubble popped up. "You are now in Psyche's room. Go on, say something." Shizuo glanced around and typed, ashamed of himself for stooping as low as playing a stupid app on a stupid phone.  
_"Hello." Tsugaru smiled uneasily.  
"Hm...oh, hello." Psyche smiled back with much more kindness than intended. "What's your name?"  
"Huh? Me? Oh, I'm Tsugaru." Tsugaru blushed a bit at the cute smile on Psyche's face. It distracted him._

Shizuo stopped. Was he really doing this? Was he seriously playing a stupid game that Shinra suggested? He was about to close his phone until a beep was heard. He peered at his phone, curiosity enveloping him.

"That's a nice name. I'm Psyche." Psyche held out a game console controller. "Wanna play video games, Tsugaru?"

And that...

That was how he met Psyche.

* * *

**Stelin: HELLOOOOO~ ^_^ Here is my new story...if it sounds just a TAD bit familiar, I got the idea from a Doujinshi~! But don't fret, young ones, I changed it up a bit~**

**I already typed up four chapters~! Of course it would have been published sooner but I had to walk almost 5 miles to the library to get connection! :sadface: **

**I hope you liked this chapter and the next one too~ Which will also be uploaded! :3  
Byeee~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo growled. "Stupid flea! Get out of my way! I'm meeting someone today."  
"Oh yeah? So am I." Izaya grinned, knife in hand.  
"Then get out of my way before I destroy you!"  
"Well, well! This person seems to be important to you, seeing as you are giving up a good chance to kill me." Izaya mocked.  
"YOUUUUU," Shizuo swung his stop sign. "JACKASSSSSSSS!" Izaya dodged and slashed Shizuo's school uniform.  
Shizuo quickly grabbed Izaya by his red shirt and threw him into a window.  
Both of their uniforms were ruined.  
Shizuo frowned at his tattered uniform. "I can't meet him now..."  
Izaya laughed. No, it wasn't a joyful laugh. It was a mad, insane laugh. "How am I supposed to meet my friend now, huh, Shizu-chan?"  
"Like I care! Look at my clothes, you jackass! Their shredded." Shizuo spat, several veins protruding from his forehead.  
Izaya stood up and stepped out of the building window he was thrown into, picking the glass off his clothes.  
He sighed. "Bye bye, Shizu-chan."  
"Hey! Get back here!" Izaya waved with his back turned and disappeared around the street corner.  
Shizuo cursed and took out his phone. "No new messages...maybe he's still waiting..agh, I can't go like this! What would he think? He'd probably think I'm some psycho or something!" Shizuo closed his phone and turned to walk home. He'll have to explain it to Psyche tomorrow

* * *

**Stelin: ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this double upload~! (Even if it's so short :sadface:) Leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can, okay~~? :33  
Byeeeee for nowww~~**


End file.
